


Hello

by Saku015



Series: Kikuro Month 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroko is in a training camp and Kise misses his boyfriend.





	Hello

Kuroko being in the summer training camp was hard for both of them. For Kuroko, it was because of the training schedule which Riko organized for them and for Kise, well… it was hard because of other things.

”I miss Kurokocchi!” Kise whined to Nakamura. 

The senior slammed his book down to the table. He was the one whom Yukio entrusted with looking after the blond which he at first did not do happily, because he was not fond of his kouhai, but slowly, but surely Kise grew on him.

”Call him then!” He groaned, because of the nth whining tantrum of the week. Shinya adjusted his glasses and wanted to return to his book – without success.

”But I do not want to bother him!” Kise retorted, leaning his head down to the table. ”He said his training would be so hard that he would not have time for anything else, just sleeping.”

”You are his boyfriend, right?” Shinya asked. Kise raised his head up and nodded slightly. ”I am sure of that he always has time for you.”

 

Kise was lying on his back on the bed. He had his phone in hand, looking at its screen. On it, there was Kuroko’s number and Kise was more than tempted to push the ’call’ button.

After a few sighs and deep breaths, he closed his eyes and pushed the button. He put the phone to his ear and waited to call to be received. When he heard that it was received, he felt his breath being caught in his throat because of excitement.

”Hello?” He heard the small stoic voice. Kise felt his heart clench and his eyes watered. Oh, he missed that voice too much!

”Um… Kurokocchi?” Kise’s voice was uncertain and a little bit excited.

”Kise-kun?!” Kuroko’s voice was happy and felt his heart flutter because of the surprising call. He missed his boyfriend just as much as Kise did. ”How are you?”

Kise felt as a happy smile spread on his face. The love and kindness which was in Kurokos’ voice, made Kise happier than he ever was in these last few days. He closed his eyes before speaking up.

”Mostly work and practice,” he said, feeling as tiredness washed through his body. ”Thank goodness, Nakamura-senpai helps me with my studies.”

”You do not make him being fed up with you, right?” Kuroko asked Kise slyly. He heard a indignant gasp, but there was a smile behind it. Kuroko covered his mouth to hold back his laughter.

”Kurokocchi, you are mean!” Kise exclaimed, feeling faux tears gathering in his eyes – and he knew Kuroko could see it too despite not being next to him. ”What about you?”

”Coach is like the devil himself!” Kuroko said, lying down to his bed. ”We can not do anything else in the evening than falling into bed and sleep.”

”Awe, poor Kurokocchi!” Kise cooed into the phone, feeling a giggle in his throat. ”When you will get home, I am going to pamper you so much that you will not want to be pampered for a long time,” he promised and he knew that he would do it no matter what.

”Thank you, Kise-kun!” Kuroko thanked him, feeling a grateful smile on his lips. ”You are too good to me. I am really grateful.”

”Do-do not say something like that!” Kise whined, hiding his face into his hands, feeling as a huge blush spread on his face. He heard light chuckles from the other end of the line.

”I love you, Kise-kun!” Kuroko said, making Kise blush even harder. Kise took a deep breath before answering with a smile.

”I love you too!”


End file.
